


The Last Paladin

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black lion loves shiro, Farewell Kiss, Other, Reference to Canonical Character Death, You can interpret that how you like, character mistaken for murderer, saying farewell, two characters who look exactly alike sharing a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The time for the final Paladin bond to break for the crew of the Atlas that got stranded in another Universe. So the Black lion says good bye to Shiro.





	The Last Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Last Paladin

He hung up his uniform and pulled on his sleep wear and then climbed into bed. It was nearly midnight and just about an hour ago the Yellow Lion had said it’s good bye to Hunk and just like that all the others were in the same boat as him no longer Paladins. He knew they planned to stay up talking to each other about things but none of them had asked him to stay and he hadn’t volunteered. He was privately still annoyed by the remark Pidge had made that at least he had the Atlas when he’d offered comfort to her earlier in the day after she’d lost green. 

He could understand the mistaken belief that the Atlas was like the lions since none of them had ever really asked about what it was like. If they had they’d know the Atlas was just there it didn’t feel the same as a lion at all it was just a machine that he could reshape and he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to do that much longer. He hadn’t managed to tell anyone but ever since Allura had woken them up after her, Keith and Lance’s bonds had broken he’d felt as if his connection to Atlas was fading. He’d meant to talk it over with her but she seemed to want to avoid him for some reason.

He would have to do it the morning no matter what but for now he could let them grieve for what they lost with each other. He closed his eyes then to attempt to sleep and suddenly found himself standing on the Astral plane with the black lion in front of him. “I am so sorry,” his own voice said as he turned to see the image of the clone standing there. “But you are the Paladin who’s bond breaks last.”

He stared at the image representing the black lion in shock, “I thought our bond was already broken when Allura pulled me out of you?” He wasn’t sure what to think but part of him wanting to be angry about this.

“You have every right to be angry, I cannot offer any excuse just an explanation,” his own face said sadly. “You must understand that in our natural state our minds are very different than yours we see things in an abstract way and our only point of reference to how you see the world is through our paladins.” His form changed to Zarkon, “Even before his corruption Zarkon was very authoritarian, so I thought it was okay to be led by force.” Then his own original body’s form was looking back at him, “You changed that you showed me a better way and I loved you for it in a way I did not quiet understand.” The image of himself reached out and touched his shoulder softly. “I loved you so much I acted on my own to save you none of the other lions knew because they wouldn’t have understand and then Allura wanted me to choose a new pilot.” He looked down but did not pull his hand away, “I wasn’t ready forming a new bond in that moment would have destroyed you so I cheated with the other lions help I allowed Keith someone you loved to fly me instead drawing on Allura’s strength when necessary.”

“And where does the other Shiro the clone figure into this,” He asked feeling a bit guilty calling him the clone but their version of the clone had never gotten his own name. His own image looked back up then with tears in it’s eyes and it was strange to think of the lions crying but it clearly was.

“When he first arrived I knew he wasn’t you and I sensed your revulsion so I closed myself to him figuring eventually we’d be strong enough to tell the others,” the lion looked somber. “And then Keith began to fight me to try to force me to take who he thought was you instead and finally during a crisis the clone begged to save the others.” The image shifted again and the clone version of him was back. “In that moment I saw all the things he had in common with you and I decided then he was good enough and accepted him as my paladin, perhaps I was greedy perhaps it would have been better if I didn’t but I was happy after Zarkon I had not one but two Paladins I could love as a result I never sensed the danger buried inside this one.” He seemed thoughtful then, “then a miracle you and Keith found each other and Allura pulled you out and put you in the body with my injured other Paladin I and the other lions were thrilled.” He could remember hearing them roar, “You must understand I am not just the black lion, I am also my paladins past and present, Voltron, the other lions and even their paladins we are connected both singular and plural I did not really grasp that two souls cannot live in one human body no matter how strong.” He looked angry then, “So from my point of view your soul entered his body and then killed him and I was afraid.” He looked sad, “I was afraid that I had been wrong that you were exactly like Zarkon and that I was a fool to love you so I sealed off our connection and never touched your mind again until we came here and finally learned the truth of things.”

He didn’t know what to say in response to that so he just hugged the image the lion was using. “It’s okay it’s no one’s fault really it was a misunderstanding.” He felt the man in his arms stiffen. “Look I don’t think Allura and the others realized what happened if they had ...” He trailed off unsure what to say.

“Oh they knew they killed him they just didn’t think of this one as mattering anymore because he wasn’t real,” his own voice said from his shoulder. “If they had ever even once thought of him and how it was their fault he was gone we would have known and I could have fixed things, of course the forces manipulating us all wanted Keith in me, Lance in red and Allura in blue so she’d weaken to Haggar’s level so they'd be equal in strength when they were sacrificed, so perhaps it may not completely be their fault.” He then pulled away from him. “Anyway our time is quickly coming to an end and there are things I must tell you about the Atlas and about this one and what remains of him inside you.”

“Is he still alive?” He asked in shock at the thought, “Can you help the two of us to both exist in some some way?” He knew it was crazy to be offering that but it just seemed right in some ways it might explain why he’d always felt so disconnected ever since being brought back.

“No he is dead but his memories remain and continue to affect you even though you cannot access them that is the reason for the feeling of disconnect,” He said reaching up and touching his head. “Before I leave you I can either remove those memories leaving you the same as you are now but in full possession of this body or I can let you access them and know him as I know him but the experience will change you.” He looked down, “you will still be Takeshi Shirogane but just a tiny bit new and different.” He looked back up, “think about it while I tell you what I must about Atlas.”

He found it impossible to talk so he just nodded. He had no idea what to do he would feel bad if he just threw away all that was left of the other man but at the same time he wasn’t sure he wanted his memories, thoughts and feelings in his head. “Though our bond was closed you were still connected to the other Paladins some what and when Allura gave you the Crystal from her crown the bond to her was strengthened and you drew on her power to change the Atlas.” The other him representing black looked sad, “unfortunately now that her connection to us is gone your bond with her is weakening and soon it will fade and when it does Atlas will die unless you transfer it to her.” 

“How do I do that,” he asked because as much as he’d like to keep the Atlas it was more important that it stayed useful. They may be stuck in a new universe but with Atlas they could look after their people. “Do I give her back the crystal in my arm?”

“No, you must want to give her control of Atlas, she must willingly accept it and you will need assistance form the Allura of this universe to do it since our Allura will not be strong enough until her recovery from all that has happened is complete.” The image of the clone looked back at the lion, “Our time is running out and there is so much I want to say to you but all I can ask is do you want me to remove his memories or let you experience them?”

He froze unsure what to do but then a thought occurred to him this body and those memories were all that was left of the one who died so he could live. He owed it to him to let something of him remain. “Let me have them,” he said.

“I knew you would make that choice,” the other him said stepping forward. “Remember I will always love you.” The other him kissed him then it was strange to be kissed by someone identical to him even though it was actually the black lion though that brought up its own questions. “Sleep well while you learn about my other Paladin.” And he did dreaming about another short life with the paladins of Voltron.

The End


End file.
